Enemies
Enemies are everywhere in Notoriety. Their goal is to try to stop you from completing your heist, arrest you for your crimes and retrieve any bags you try to secure Types of Enemies Guards Guards are a common enemy in Notoriety. ''They're already at the target of the heist when you arrive and will patrol until they suspect a robbery is underway. Guards, in stealth, can get suspicious if you are in their line of sight (not very suspicious) or bump into them (very suspicious). Once the detection meter becomes a !, they will use their phone and call the police, setting off the alarm if not dealt with quickly enough. There are nine variants of '''Guards': BrickTech Security Guards * Appears in almost every heist * Carries a G17 * Carries a phone: if guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the police * Use pagers: when guard is killed, pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police * Head guard carries key card; key card disables cameras and key card operated doors * Cannot melee Elves Elves serve the role of guards in the Gift Factory mission, they've been recently added and are convertable, easy to kill. * Appears only in Gift Factory * Carries a G17 * Doesn't carry a phone; alarm is already set off in Gift Factory * One time enemy * Doesn't use pagers * Convertable. * Doesn't carry key cards as the mission doesn't require any. * Cannot melee Club Thugs * Appears only in Nightclub * Carry G-18 or AK7S-47Us * Carries a phone: if guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the police * One time enemy * Doesn't use pagers * Doesn't carry key cards * Not Convertable * Cannot melee * Attack both police and player (they are criminals to, but also guards) * 2 guards in the ofice where the mob boss is located. Warehouse Guards (Murkywater Guards from Payday 2) * Appears only in Shadow Raid * Carries a MP5 before 2019 update, now carries G17. * Carries a phone: if guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the police * One time enemy * Uses pagers: when guard is killed, pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police * Has more health than the other variants of Guards * Convertable * Cannot melee Bank Guards * Appears only in Big Bank * Carries pistols * Carries a phone: if guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the police * Uses pagers: when guard is killed, pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police * One time enemy * Head guard carries key card; key card disables cameras * Wear almost the same shirt as a police officer, may fool beginner players * Convertable except for the head guard. * Cannot melee Casino Security * Appears only in Golden Mask Casino * Carries pistols * Carries a phone: if guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the police * One time enemy * Uses pagers: when guard is killed, pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police * Convertable * Cannot melee Thugs * Appears only in Cook Off * Carries a MP5K * Doesn't carry a phone: alarm is already set off in Cook Off * One time enemy * Attacks police as they're criminals too * Doesn't use pagers * Doesn't carry keycards * Convertable * Cannot melee Military Guards * Appears only in Authority * Carries a G17 * Carries a phone: if guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the military * One time enemy * Uses pagers: when guard is killed, pager must be answered to avoid operator calling the military * Has more health than other variants of guards (the first being the Warehouse guards) * Convertable but very hard to make them give up, takes a few tries to finally intimidate them (do not try this in stealth just kill them because it is hard to dominate them) * Acts almost just like a Bricktech Security Contractor * Cannot melee Mall Guards * Appears only in Black Friday * Carries a G17 * Carries a phone: Although alarm is already set off when you enter the mall in Black Friday * One time enemy * Uses Pagers * Convertable * Cannot melee Police Officers Police Officers 'are a common enemy in ''Notoriety. They're the first on scene once the police are called. There are two variants of '''Police Officers: Pistol Officer * Carries a G17 * Convertable. * Can melee Shotgun Officer * Carries a Remington 870 * Convertable. * Can melee Technician Technicians 'are a semi-common enemy in ''Notoriety. They spawn when the heisters start looting a vault or bag any valuables. '''Note: Technicians have returned to the game * Appear on Very Hard difficulty or above * Clears scene of contraband. * Main mission is always take bags from heisters. * Can take away bags. * Carries KSG 12 semi-automatic shotgun. * Not convertable, but spottable. * Special enemy. * Cannot melee. Taser Operators Taser Operators are a semi-common and possibly the worst enemies in Notoriety. * Carries a taser and a M16 ** When tased, the heister cannot: *** Move * Wears heavy armor * Spawns on any difficulty * (Revamp) After a certain amount of time being tased, a criminal will be downed and need to be revived. * Special enemy * Cannot melee Battle Medics The battle medics are rare to spawn in Normal difficulty but spawn more commonly on Hard or above difficulties * Carries a M4A1 or a SPAS-12 shotgun * Spawns difficulty Hard and above * Usually spawns next to a big group of cops, or next to a SWAT team * Able to heal enemies at any time * Able to heal self * Wears average armor * Special enemy * Can melee Federal SWAT Team The Federal SWAT Team is a common enemy in Notoriety. They arrive on scene soon after Police Officers. There are three roles for members of the FBI's SWAT team: Assault * Carries a MP7 * Commonly spawns (Revamp: Spawns on higher difficulties) * Wears light body armor * Uses smoke grenades * Convertable * Can melee Shield * Carries a ballistic shield and a Glock 17 pistol * Moderately spawns * Wears average body armor * Special enemy * Can melee Sniper * Stays in one spot and fires a sniper rifle * Moderately spawns (Revamp: Spawns on higher difficulties) * Have a laser sight that allow heisters to see it and easily found them * Special enemy * Can melee FBI Hostage Rescue Team The FBI Hostage Rescue Team, known as the H.R.T. for short, spawn after a police assault has ended. They will charge into the location in groups in an effort to free cable tied civilians and sabotage the criminals' ability to trade hostages. If no hostages are present on site, the hostage phase is skipped and the H.R.T won't spawn. * Carries a MP5 sub machine gun * Wears little body armor * Spawns after assault phases * Spawns only if hostages are present; spawns on any difficulty * Uses smoke grenades and flash bangs * Convertable. * Can melee Local SWAT Team The Local SWAT Team 'is an uncommon enemy in ''Notoriety. There are three roles for members of the local SWAT team: '''Assault * Carry an M16 * Commonly spawns * Wears weak body armor * Uses flash bangs * Convertable. * Can melee * Deals a lot of damage in higher difficulty Shield * Carries a ballistic shield and a pistol * Spawns only on higher difficulties (Revamp: Spawns on any difficulty) * Wears moderate body armor * Not convertable. * Special enemy * Can melee Sniper * Stays in one spot and fires a sniper rifle * Higher fire rate than Federal SWAT Team Sniper * Spawns only on higher difficulties (Revamp: Spawns on any difficulty) * Wears light body armor * Special enemy * Not convertable. * Can melee The Swat Van The local SWAT team arrives on scene in an armored truck. The truck has a turret mounted on top, similar to the Sentry Gun. The turret can be destroyed but will be repaired over time. ''On its initial appearance, it will have armor covering it but once you break the armor it will be gone permanently. The turret itself will never be destroyed but it can be disabled for a while. The Swat Van doesn't always arrive on the first assault wave. '''Swat Van ' * Stays in one spot and can inflict damage with a turret. * Has strong armor on its initial appearance but armor can be destroyed permanently. * Turret can be disabled and appears on higher difficulties (Such as very hard and above) * When turret is disabled, it will re-appear back later but you can still shoot it. * You can tell when they are locking on you with a thin red laser. * Weakest point is the red sensor, which is its weakest point when shot, will do the most damage. * Turret itself does medium damage, but its health is also quite high. (SWAT Truck is added along with the Downtown Bank Update) The Captain and Captain's Officers The Captain '''and his eight '''Officers are a rare enemy in Notoriety. The arrival of the Captain will be signaled by law enforcement in the area shouting "Captain's here!", "Captain in the A.O.!", etc. The Captain and his men can spawn on any difficulty. Note: Captain and the Captain's Officers are removed from the Revamp, will be readded soon (hopefully) Captain * Carries a ballistic shield and a P22 pistol * Assault wave ends when he retreats * Special enemy * Not convertable. * Cannot melee because removed Officers * Carries ballistic shield and a MAC 11 sub machine gun * Special enemy * Not convertable. * Cannot melee because removed Dozers Dozers are the highest level of law enforcement than can be legally deployed. There are three variants: Bulldozer * Wears a brown E.O.D. suit * Makes loud footsteps * Carries a SPAS-12 * Spawns on Hard and above * Special enemy * Not convertable, but spottable (highly recommended to spot) *Can melee *Easy to kill when both helmet and visor are broken Killdozer * Wears a black E.O.D. suit * Makes loud footsteps * Carries a SPAS-12 * Spawns on Hard, Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy, Nightmare * Special enemy * Not convertable, but spottable (highly recommended to spot) * Can melee * Easy to kill with headshots when both helmet and visor are broken Skulldozer * Wears an urban camo E.O.D. suit * Makes loud footsteps * Carries a RPK light machine gun, or it can spawn with an USAS 12 automatic shotgun * Spawns on Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy, Nightmare * Special enemy * Not convertable, but spottable (highly recommended to spot) due to its skull * Can melee * Hard to kill due to super high health, headshots and high power weapons can take it down Cloakers Cloakers are one of the most dangerous enemies in Notoriety. They wear an urban camo shirt, black pants, a ballistic helmet, and night vision goggles. They spawn in vents or player flank routes and can take players down by surprise. * Hides in obscure locations * Carrys an MP7 (will fire if you shoot one laying down) * Weak against any kind of assault rifle * Can somewhat lay down and camp * Gives off green glow and distinct noise once charging for the heister * Unique power-up sound before attacking heister * Power-up melee attack ''takes down player immediately, regardless of health and/or armor, ''you can tell by a green glow and its distinctive noise. * Spawns only on Hard, Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy, Nightmare * Wears light body armor * Can also fight like a normal cop if you damage it slightly before activating it's melee attack * Special enemy * Not Convertable, but spottable (recommended to spot if you see one laying down, waiting) * Can Melee (down heister once in melee range but is stationary and can not attack other heisters once they down their target) BrickTech Security Contractors BrickTech Security Contractors are an elite unit deployed by BrickTech in response to robberies. * Carry an M4A1 assault rifle with a red dot sight * Wears heavy armor * Spawns on Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy, Nightmare * Special enemy to the people who don't not have the 'halt' skill * Convertable but very difficult to make them give up. You have to damage one slightly to make one give up. Warning: due to their high damage, you may get downed when trying to convert this officer. * Can melee The Military Soldiers The Military are an elite and special force in the game and a one time enemy. They are not be messed around with and will come in full blast on higher difficulties on Authority * Appears only on Authority * Carries a M4A1 assault rifle, a pistol or a MP7 machine gun * One time enemy, seen in Authority, but mentioned to be in Blood Money before the heist ends. * Spawns on any difficulty * Wears heavy body armor * Special enemy * Not convertable * Can melee * Appears back on assaults on alpha Zombie Patients The Zombie Patients are an enemy that behaves like Cloakers. * Appears only on Blood Money * It wears the shirt of the patients in hospital. * Carries MP7 * Spawns in once you break the electronic doors. * It is a special cloaker re-skin appearing only in Blood Money. * Not Convertable, just like the cloaker The Masked Officer The Masked Officer is a one time enemy that appears only in Haunted Forest. He guards the witches brew and can pierce anyone's armor on higher difficulties. * Appears only on Haunted Forest * Carries a MP7 * Spawns on any difficulty * One time enemy * Wears extremely powerful body Armor * Convertable * Cannot melee Ghost Police Ghost Police are a one time enemy that also appear on Haunted Forest. They are the spirits of the same enemies as above (Excluding for Military Soldiers/Guards, Guard Variants, The Zombie Patient and The Masked Officer). * Appears only on Haunted Forest * Spirits of police enemies (including special enemies) * Carry any gun a officer holds depending on what they held before turning into ghosts. * Wear heavy, moderate, medium or light armor depending on the enemy killed. * One time enemy * Spawns on every difficulty in Haunted Forest * Convertable and not Convertable depending on the enemy time * Can and cannot melee depending on the enemy. The Unknown Officer The Unknown Officer was possibly a one time enemy that is unknown and has only tiny little information about. It is unknown what Heist he appeared in but could have also been weak as well. * Appeared during police assaults, represents military * Only appeared in Beta Notoriety * Removed * Carries a MP5 * Unknown if he was convertable * Cannot melee Trivia * Guards are the only enforcers that do not react to ECM feeedback. They also cannot melee and are weak. * You might want to keep converted officers in a safe spot or else they will die easily. * It is best to hurt enemies you want to convert a bit, as you may have more chance to intimidate it and convert it such as Bricktech Security Contractors or Military guards. * Police armor is fixed in new update, you must now destroy the armor to damage their body parts. If you have the right skills, your bullets can just pierce through the armor, the bullets ignore the armor and damage straight to their body parts. * Special enemies are enemies with a special ability or a very high stat. These enemies can't be halted or converted. Some non-special enemies can't be converted such as the Military Guards. Gallery File:RobloxScreenShot20180123 202752345.png|Yellow SWAT in game. File:BrickTech Security Guard.png|BrickTech Security Guard File:Warehouse Guard.png|Warehouse Guard File:Club Thug.png|Club Thug File:FBI Sniper-0.png|FBI Sniper File:Bank Guard.png|Bank Guard File:Brick Tech Security Contractors-Notoriety.jpg|Brick-Tech Security Contractor File:FBI -Notoriety.jpg|FBI SWAT-Assault File:RobloxScreenShot20170814 122851379.png|FBI Hostage Rescue Team File:FBI SHield-Notoriety.jpg|FBI SWAT Shield File:RobloxScreenShot20170728 230716919.png|Cloaker File:Police Officer.png|Police Officer (Pistol Variant) File:1490a7b975a7434ebd3de78b0a1f0a84.png|A Skulldozer File:RobloxScreenShot20170802 145210505.png|Taser Operator File:Bulldozer.png|A Bulldozer File:Easter Egg Officer.PNG|(EASTER EGG) A Nightclub Officer. (Has a hat) File:SWAT Shield.png|SWAT (Shield Variant) File:Killdozer.png|A Killdozer File:RobloxScreenShot20170814 122932033.png|SWAT Sniper File:Technician-Notoriety.png| Technician (Old Notoriety) File:RobloxScreenShot20170813 020848177.png||The Captain (man in the black shirt) and one of his Officers GMC Guard.png|A GMC Guard RobloxScreenShot20180819_093150149.png|A dead battle medic in the notoriety test server File:IMG_1685.png|The Zombie Patient File:IMG_1724.png|A Military Guard/Soldier (AMCAR Gun) Variant File:IMG_1728.png|A Military Soldier (Pistol Gun) Variant File:IMG_1730.png|Another Military Soldier (MP5 Gun) Variant File:IMG_1867.png|The Masked Officer File:IMG_1868.png|An example of a Ghost Officer File:Image0.png|The unknown officer (Only seen in beta) RobloxScreenShot20181231_130908833.png |Today's recent technician Category:Gameplay